


Frisbee

by jessgrabo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgrabo/pseuds/jessgrabo
Summary: Fun afternoon for the quartet from "Winter Soldier" plus Wanda





	Frisbee

What most would view as a strange sight, was a normal Thursday afternoon scene in Potts’ Park. Four adults made their way slowly from the entrance, to an open grassy area off to the side of the playground.   
Leading the group was a red headed female wearing sunglasses, black leggings, an AC/DC shirt obviously belonging to someone else, and cheap pink flip flops. She was talking to one of the men in what sounded like Russian, and was laughing loudly with said man.   
The man was tall with dark eyes that scanned the park carefully, never missing a word of the redhead's conversation. He was wearing blue jeans with boots and a simple green sweatshirt, his dark hair swept out of his face and into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.   
Behind this loud couple, was two more men, both as tall and buff as the man in front of them. One was dark skinned, with short hair and a contagious smirk permanently on his face. He was sporting a grey t-shirt with black cargo shorts. He jokingly stepped on the dark haired man’s heel and laughed when the man tripped forward.   
The last man was sporting a messy blonde look with a red tank top and grey basketball shorts. He laughed along as the two other men jokingly started arguing, hefting the big bag higher in his shoulder.   
As the group reached the center of the field, the blonde dropped the bag, the three others all quiet down, before the lone girl bends down and unzips it. Reaching in, she pulls out a metal circle, about the size of a dinner plate, the colors shining against the sun with all the glory of the flag. Standing up, her lips twisted into a grin before starting to walk backwards.   
The three men all walk backwards themselves, until the four formed a square, each about twenty feet apart from each other.   
“I hope you relics know you’re gonna lose.” The girl taunts, tossing the shield to the short haired man who catches it easily.   
“I don’t know Nat… maybe we should go a little easier…” The man begins before being cut off.   
“On your left Sam!” The blonde shouts, coming from behind Sam and taking the shield from his grasp. “Buck!!” The shield is soon hurtling towards ponytail.   
Bucky starts running when the shield flies right over his head, only to end up face first into the grass. Looking up, Bucky glares at the Nat, smirking down at him. The shield resting above her head like an umbrella. “I hate you Natalia…” Bucky mumbles, standing up and feinting towards the shield.   
Throwing the shield to her right Natasha simply shakes her finger, “Nice try.” She offers a grin, before running past Bucky and back into the game.   
The four adults, soldiers and assassins alike, continued their game of frisbee, laughing at failures, and playing dirty when deemed necessary. An hour sped by, the sun beginning to set, a visual metaphor for the declining maturity of the quartet.   
“Get off of me you stupid pigeon!” Bucky groans, reaching up in vain to get Sam off of his shoulders.   
“But the Tin-Man makes a nice pit stop…” Sam groans, biting back a chuckle, the shield held high into the air by his steady arms.   
“What’s that make you? The Cowardly Lion?” Steve asks, using a tree to launch himself over the extra tall duo, and snatching the shield on his way back down.   
“Please, I’m like Glinda the Good Witch.”   
“Eh, if she came from the west maybe…” Bucky shrugs in response, resulting in Sam collapsing on the ground.   
“Come on guys! Sam is more of a Toto type.” Nat laughs, using her hands on Sam’s shoulders to flip over Steve and grab the shield with her legs, landing on her hands and flipping the shield up to then catch after landing on her feet.   
“Thanks Dorothy.” Sam rolls his eyes, sitting up with a huge sigh as his back cracks.   
“Oh no! Sam! Are you breaking?” Steve asks mockingly, bending a knee to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder.   
Bucky snickers before bending down too. “You need some new joints? Yours getting old?”   
Sam pushes both men away from him, ignoring the sight of the two laying on the grass laughing. “Y’all suck.”   
Natasha rolls her eyes, but joins the trio on the ground, leaning back using Bucky as a head rest and Steve as a footrest. “Wimps… I won.” She grins, closing her eyes.   
“We won.”   
“Sure Wilson, whatever helps you sleep at night.”   
Laughs echo through the air, settling down as the four friends stare at the sky, eventually closing their eyes one by one.   
What most would see as a strange scene, was a normal Thursday night occurrence for Wanda. As the young woman came up to the sleeping pals, she watched quietly, usually piercing eyes now softened. The four people who understood her more than anyone else… alive anyway.   
Smiling, Wanda eyes the shield sitting a few feet away, leaning against a tree barely catching the moonlight. Walking over, the girl picks up the material honor, sighing as the arm straps slide against her skin. Glancing back at the quartet, Wanda breathes out, the familiar red glow emitting from her, resulting in the four waking up.   
“We all won.” Wanda smiles, as the group stands around her, then begin the trek back to headquarters.


End file.
